I Am No One
by shatterdheart
Summary: Sarah has lost her light only the darkness seeps from her. She must know face the grimness of life. JS Rating may change I have updated and rewritten this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Labyrinth and its characters are not mine. But everyone else is, including this idea. So no taking it without my permission. Also I would like someone to beta this for me. I already have someone else correcting my other story, but I don't want to put a huge load on them. So if you want the job E-mail me. **

**Saturday, September 09, 2006**

**Prologue**

Tell me again you love me, that there was no other before me.

Whisper in my ear your sweet lies.

Whisper the words that drip like poison from the fangs of a snake.

Hold me close and be my castle, one which the walls are crumbling.

Watch me cry and fill the parched moat, giving life to all that surrounds it.

Let me call you my knight even though you're anything but.

Let me again hear your poisoned words.

Let me take my fill.

So that I can do what needs to be done.

So I can be rid of you.

When the moment is right I will rip your heart of ice from your chest and watch it melt in my hands.

When the last drop remains I will kiss it away.

**Monday**

**Chapter one**

**BLOOD.** That is what I think when I see a red rose standing alone in a bush. All of its companions have been plucked or have withered. I can't help but wonder if plants feel pain. They are alive after all. When you pluck the bloom is there a silent scream? An agony as each petal is pulled? Did the rose grow thorns so that when plucked it had the satisfaction of seeing that person bleed? I finger the petals and brush my lips against it. The sweet smell reminds me of something but I can't think of what.

This rose will live to see another day. Taking one last look at it I head off. There's one mile to go before I reach my school. Today is the first day back and I am a sophomore. I am no longer fresh meat. That title belongs to the new freshman. It's their turn to face the grinder. But I can't help pitying them a little. They will never be the same. They will make new friends and get rid of olds ones. Some will try to be different, unique, but will be the same as someone else.

My school, LockHeart was built four years ago and opened one year later. The city of Athens was and still is booming and there is still a demand for more schools.

LockHeart is the ultimate test. "If you can make it here you have nothing to worry about in life after school." A quote from the principle, Bradford. Mr. Bradford I would like to tell you and the Board of Education High school―No school itself is hell condensed into a small area. It doesn't matter if you're popular. You still are going to have problems. You cannot say or do anything that would ruin your status. This is how I see it. The popular ones are in groups but they are alone amongst each other, unable to speak their own truths.

As for the rest of the student body what is there to say but this:

I am who I am. I think what I think, which doesn't mean I will speak it. I see what I see. And I will always judge who and what.

LockHeart's bright red banners wave. Welcoming me. Come it whispers. Come. I am here and I have been waiting. Waiting to snatch your heart out.

To be comtinued...

Please R&R

Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own labyrinth, but this sonnet was written by me. **

**Chapter 2**

**No Longer A Fool**

Should I address thou for what thou hast done?

I think to ban thou for thou's many sins.

That thou should think to blame I is most dun.

To think thee and I were once close cousins.

And yet your betraying face moves me none.

I no longer am thou's or fortunes fool.

My love for thou and my once beloved, gone.

I but wish thee well with thou's new false jewel.

Oh, my once love, such words I have for thee.

My horrid cuz, not the only one at fault .

Devils poke thou heart for betraying me.

Ha, your tears are nothing sweet only salt.

Yet god's word is I must pardon you two.

I won't forget and I bid you adieu.

**To BE Continued……**

**Sorry for cutting it off but I also updated another story and I am tired of writing so I Bid You Adieu. **


End file.
